


A Song for You

by NekoNova



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Changing up the story a little bit~, Choi Saeran Needs a Hug, Cuz why are you reading this fanfiction if you haven't finished his route??, Each chapter has a link of a song to listen to while reading, Each chapter is one of the songs from Ray route~, F/M, Fluff, MC gets and even worse sleep schedule than before-, My First Fanfic, Our little Ray of sunshine, POV Female Character, PianoPlayer!MC, Reader-Insert, Short Story, Someone help me this fictional boy makes me want to cry-, ray route spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNova/pseuds/NekoNova
Summary: "𝙈𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙖 𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙜"He stands there, arms crossed in front of his chest and tapping his foot impatiently.The dreamy song you were playing on the piano had came to an abrupt stop when he had loudly entered the room.You blink. Once. Twice. Then look into his eyes searching for something that had told you this was all a joke... but there was nothing."Wh-What?"✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:**:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:**:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧A short story where you are a piano player longing to have your hands dance upon the keyboard of a piano again. Ray notices you longing and decides to give you a simple gift for being so gentle and kind at his side.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader, Unknown | Ray (Mystic Messenger)/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Melody of Blue Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear reader!  
> If you choose to, it would be recommended to listen to this while reading! :)  
> https://youtu.be/d8NlmgTHAIo  
> Credit to Aery and Cheritz!!  
> I hope you enjoy reading!  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments :3  
> (Criticism is well-appreciated)

_It has been a while since you had a moment with Ray like this._

You walk along the pathway trying to match his pace as you look around at all the sorts of colorful assortments of flowers around you. Ray next to you is happily naming each flower you look at curiously, it impresses you how many different kinds of flowers he knows of and how he knows each flowers' meaning like the back of his hand. 

You look over at the pink flowers. 

"What's the name of this flower?", you ask probably for the 15th time.

He looks over your shoulder and gives you that warm smile that makes your heart flutter.

"Those are hydrangeas, each color represents different emotions but this one represents heartfelt emotion."

He picks off the flower and you look at him curiously wondering what he will do with the flower and to your surprise, he places it behind your ear.

"It suits you (y/n)", he gives you a soft smile once again.

Your heart thumps loudly from within you and you turn away from his view hoping your face isn't as flushed red as it feels. You both stand there silently and before Ray could continue walking through the garden you mutter a simple 'thank you'.

You glance at Ray for a reaction and he simply smiles at you and raises his gloved hand towards you offering to hold your hand.

"Shall we continue?"

You hesitantly take his gloved hand into yours as you nod shyly. Ray hums as he grips his hold on your hand so you don't slip away from him and continues to walk through the garden. You continue looking around curious about the rest of the meaningful flowers around you. You turn to your left behind Ray to look at the chirping of the birds that have caught your attention. Their sweet melody brings a seraphic aura to the garden around you, right when you thought the garden was magical already the birds enhance that magic around you. You begin to hum along to a tune that compliments the chirping of the birds, it's not perfect but it's enough to satisfy your need for music recently.

Ray seems to take notice of your humming and says, "Your singing is better than the songs of the birds of this garden, do you like to sing?"

You're surprised-whether it's because he complimented your singing or that he took notice of your soft humming, you don't know but you answer.

"Well, I do sing occasionally but I enjoy playing the piano more, it's been a part of me for a long time"

You frown, longing to play on it again. 

"It doesn't seem like I can play here though, I haven't seen a single piano anywhere nor have I heard one.", you sigh.

Ray hums, "Well that's too bad, I would have loved to hear you play..." 

Your mind runs off, wondering as to what he would think of your songs, which song would you play? Would you create a song for him? It would take some time to create a song for him but you would love to make a song especially for him. 

You are brought out of your thoughts as you see one of the cloaked people, also known as the believers of this place, walking towards you and Ray.

"Mr. Ray, the savior is expecting an audience with you."

Ray gasps, "Ah! I completely forgot!", he takes hold of both your hands.

"(y/n) is it okay if our walk is a bit shorter than usual? I promise to make it up to you."

You smile at Ray's consideration. 

"Don't worry Ray, don't let me hold you back on your schedule."

Ray gives you a soft smile.

"Thank you, (y/n). I will make sure we will meet again soon, I promise!", Ray says walking off, leaving the believer to escort you back to your room.

* * *

_When he said that he would make it up to you, this wasn't what you had in mind._

It had been a little more than a week since you had your walk with Ray in the garden and today he had asked of you to walk out into the garden with him again but the walk was cut short when one of the believers had told Ray, 'It is ready." Ray nodded as if understanding what this statement meant- leaving you in a puzzle you had to solve on your own, not for long though.

Ray looked towards you and smiled at your puzzled look, he brings his finger to his lip as if to say "It's a secret", then says, "(y/n), we're going to go back to your room, but I would like you to close your eyes- only until I say you can open them, okay?"

You hesitantly nodded, still confused as to what is going on then closed your eyes.

You were startled at the sudden warmth in your hand only to relax when you realized it was Ray's hand, leading you back to your room. On the way to your room, you couldn't help but remember the beginning of all this, long before you had met Ray. It had all started with that sudden mysterious text message, you smile at the thought that this one mysterious text message had brought you all this way. Any sane person would have probably ignored the message maybe even report to the police that this random person was trying to lead you towards a place that's practically in the middle of nowhere. Instead, you ignored your gut instinct and responded to this mysterious person, giving in to your curiosity. Some people would say "Curiosity killed the cat", but you think your curiosity did you a favor, leading you to the man next to you - _that you may or may not have feelings for_. That wasn't the only reason though, for some reason you've had an odd feeling about this place for a while now like... _Something horrible is going on_... You heard the ' _believers_ ' (what was with that term anyway?) talk about some sort of cleansing ceremony and how someone was defying the savior and how they must be shown their place. If this didn't seem strange you didn't know what did.

You were brought out of your thoughts when you had noticed Ray had stopped. You heard the click and squeak of what seemed to be a door opening.

"(y/n), you can open your eyes now", Ray says.

Slowly you had opened your eyes and now here you are, still in awe of what is standing before you.

"A- a piano?...", you managed to finally stutter out.

You continue to stand there in awe not knowing what else to say.

"D-do you not like it?", you heard Ray whisper.

You looked at Ray and noticed his head hanging lowly as if ashamed of himself and then it dawned on you.

"No, _No!_ I love it! I- I just can't believe you managed to get this in my room and- and it must have been expensive too! Just looking at it makes my wallet tremble-", there you go, awkwardly rambling.

You look over at Ray again, this time he seems to have brightened up, he had this beaming smile that made your heart flutter, and wish you had a pair of sunglasses to wear. 

"I'm glad you like it, and yes, it did take a while to get it but the savior had happily helped me get this for you since you are a special guest in our paradise here.", you see a little bit of red flush on his cheeks before he awkwardly turns away but you pay no mind to it, instead you walk towards the grand piano in front of you. 

It was a sleek black upright piano, with a black leather seat that seemed suited for a princess. The piano had about 7 octaves, practically the perfect amount- not too long but not too short. It looked so shiny and new that a part of you didn't want to even play on it and wreck the new feel to it but the greater part of you urged to play some music again so, you slowly take a seat. You look behind you to notice the believer that had been there with Ray in the garden had left, leaving you and Ray alone in your room. Ray had taken a seat on the edge of your bed, watching you intently.

You turn around and take a deep breath, it had been a while since you played but you can't be _that_ rusty... right?

You begin playing a few notes, running your fingers up and down the piano. Once you believed you had warmed up you prepared yourself to play a song for Ray.

_Should I try making my own song for him?_

You glance over at Ray, who is still sitting on the edge of your bed, his position has changed so that he is sitting cross-legged (with his shoes off, thankfully), and yet he still sits there intently. You look back at the piano and think about Ray, he has a warm glow to him especially when he is around his garden but there is also a mysterious vibe to him- like there's more to him than what everyone seems to see. You start playing a couple of notes to your song then pause, glancing at Ray for some confidence. He still sits there calmly and at that moment you remember his words from the garden.

**"I would have loved to hear you play"**

Feeling the confidence fill up within your heart, you smile at Ray, almost like thanking him for those words of his you had remembered.

You repeat the same notes you had started with and continue with the song, your mind running off, thinking of all the moments you had with Ray from the mysterious message to the moments in the garden with him, to the small peaceful moment with him- here and now.

The music fills the room like the melody of a sweet dream. Perhaps this is a sweet dream and if so, you never want to wake up. You just want to stay here on this piano chair playing the sweet lullabies for you and Ray, like there is nobody else in the world other than the two of you.

Before you realize it, your hands begin to grow tired (probably because you haven't played for a while) and you're forced to put an end to the song. Slowly and smoothly, you end the song and look up at Ray. You notice the tired look in his eyes seemed more sleepy than before.

"So... Did you like it?", you quietly ask.

Ray hums. "It was really soothing", he rubs his eyes with the back of his gloved hand.

Hesitantly you ask, "You seem tired... did I bore you?"

Ray gives a shocked look, "N-no! That's not it!", he then turns his head to the side as you catch his pale face flush in the lightest shade of pink.

"It reminded me of something like a lullaby... that might be why I seem tired", he says quietly then adds, "Could you... play it again?"

You're taken aback for a bit that he liked the song so much, especially since you created it last minute however you happily comply, happy that Ray liked the song you made especially for him.

So you and Ray stay within your room listening to the music like you and him were in a dream nobody could wake you up from-until the evening when Ray is forced to leave your room to meet the savior again.

You're sad that the time between you two had to come to an end however, Ray had other plans. 

The next morning Ray came to your room serving your breakfast and had asked to hear the song again, you had been surprised at this but let him in and played his song shortly after your breakfast was finished.

Soon enough, this had become a routine, every morning you expected Ray to come serving your breakfast or checking up on how the game has been doing, and shortly after he would ask to play his song. On the fourth day of this continuous routine, he didn't even bother to ask since it had been a part of your routine for so long that it was just expected of what you both had wanted to do.

You and Ray continuously share this special part of the day playing your special song. You are satisfied that Ray and you are having more time together and find it funny how a simple bird's song had started all this.

* * *


	2. I am The Strongest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am The Strongest - piano version  
> Credit to Aery (again lol, they have great piano covers though-), Chertiz  
> https://youtu.be/_uqF8AzMG1Q  
> Once again criticism is well appreciated, lemme know what you think in the comments ^^  
> (Get ready for some Dark!Saeran)

You lounge on your bed as everyone leaves the chatroom. You say your goodbyes and check for any answers to your emails. Once you finish you log off and look out towards the window. The sun has practically already set and you're surprised you didn't notice, last you checked it was after lunchtime when you went on your phone.

 _Time flies by fast_ , you think to yourself, slipping off your bed you head towards the closet.

Opening your closet you notice the dress Ray had given you. You sigh remembering the nicer days when you had walked with Ray, talks with Ray about the flowers and shared breakfast with you before you played on your piano.

 _Breakfast._ You frown at the sound of your tummy growling. This was the second day you had gone without food and the chatrooms had helped distract you from your hunger but it wouldn't last very long...

Looking through your closet you grab a nightgown and head to the bathroom -you had no idea when Saeran might barge into your room yelling random nonsense so changing in the bathroom with the door locked was the safest choice. You look down at the nightgown, it was a white vintage short-sleeved nightgown, it wasn't your ideal thing to wear when going to sleep but it's not like you brought a suitcase when you came here. All you had was your phone, some money and the few other things in your pockets but at the moment you don't know where your original clothes went after you gave them to the believer to clean in the laundry.

Slipping off your clothes and putting on the nightgown you head out of the bathroom placing your clothes on the dresser to give them to the believers tomorrow. That's when you then noticed your piano. You stand there gazing at the piano, remembering all the happy moments you had with Ray...

 _Why did they have to come to an_ _end?_ You smile remembering faint memories of his soft warm smile... The image suddenly mixes into an image of Saeran and his arrogant grin. You shuddered at the thought and shake your head in an attempt for the image to fade away. You look up, remembering the piano and the urge to play it comes upon you.

You shrug, _why not? He can't stop me anyway._

Walking towards the piano you take a seat and graze your fingers across the keys, then play a few notes. Before you had noticed you had already started playing Ray's song, the soft melody filling the room as you play, you were so into it that you hadn't even heard Saeran knock on your door (if he did at least) until he had slammed your door open.

You miss a note and the entire song is messed up, you turn in your seat and look up at Saeran- almost glaring at him, but his menacing face overpowers your glare. 

**"Make me a song"**

You blink. Once. Twice. Then look into his eyes searching for something that had told you this was all a joke... but there was nothing.

"Wh-what?", you say slowly not to get him too upset.

"Huh? What kind of airhead are you? Are you deaf too?", Saeran says leaning against the now-closed door of your room.

After a moment of silence he then visibly rolls his eyes.

"I'm going to repeat myself so keep your ears _wide_ open!"

" _I_ want _you_ to _play me a song_ ", he says emphasizing each word as if you were actually deaf.

You're still kind of dumbfounded at him wanting a song from you. Had he heard you play Ray's song?... He probably did but.. when? You probably didn't notice if he were listening in on you playing.

Now the question was, how were gonna make a new song before the man that is staring daggers at you _without_ _messing up?_

"S-Saeran", you're unable to look him in the eye so you look down at the fingers you were fidgeting.

"I... I need time to make a song before I present it to someone, so if you could maybe a week or-", you're cut off as he starts laughing.

"Seriously? Are you really telling me you can't make a song right when someone asks you to?", he starts walking towards you and grabs your chin roughly, forcing you to look into intimidating eyes.

"Don't lie to me! How do you explain that song you had made for that pathetic weakling, Ray?", he looks into your eyes, searching for an answer.

"I- I don't-"

" _Don't you dare say you don't know._ "

He lets go of your face but you still look at him as he says, "It was because he said he wanted to hear you play? Right? Right?"

"So why won't you play when I tell you to play? You're my toy aren't you?", he exclaims.

You swallow hesitantly, it feels like your throat is closing up preventing you from uttering a word, and all you can do is stare up at him.

"Little toy lost their will to speak?", Saeran chuckles.

You continue staring up at him, frozen. It's as if he cast a spell on you and your actions aren't even yours anymore.

"Well?" you flinch as he snaps. "Aren't you going to play me my song?!"

You purse your lips together as you slowly nod. You turn around and place your hands on the keyboard but your fingers don't move. You can't think of anything under this pressure.

_What had you done to make Ray's song in such a short amount of time?_

You close your eyes and think back to that peaceful day. Ray had looked at you with those peaceful, caring eyes waiting patiently for you to play a song for him. You remember how he had this look of awe every time you finished playing his song. You remember the day he surprised you with this piano, and how you returned the favor with his special song. You remember all the conversations you had with him, about flowers, about the chatrooms and... about you... You remember how he had thought of you so caringly and he would always be there by your side but now....

You realize your eyes have gone slightly glossy with tears, your vision was somewhat fuzzy. That doesn't stop you from looking at the man behind you. 

He leans against your bedroom door with his arms crossed over his chest... You meet his eyes and can't help but notice his intimidating glare falter a little. 

_He's still in there, Ray isn't completely gone._ _I must have hope_.

You turn back around placing your hands on your keyboard. 

Breathe in, breathe out. 

_You can do this._

You aren't a frozen doll to be tossed around to his liking, you're better than that. You can prove to him that you aren't his toy to be played around with.

**You're stronger than that.**

Your fingers suddenly start playing on your own, jumping all over the keyboard. You repeat the first notes a couple of times changing them slightly then jump into the new notes of your song without any hesitation. You can't hesitate, you can't risk any mistakes. You have to show him you can do this and even exceed his expectations. You can't have him playing around with you like some toy. You aren't pathetic, You aren't worthless, you aren't an airhead and you definitely aren't his toy. The more these thoughts rush at you, the more energy you put into the song. You can help but play like it's your last song, you determined to push through and show him you're better than how he sees you. 

As you continue through with the song, out of nowhere Saeran slams his hand on the keyboard, startling you and wrecking your momentum of the song.

The piano gives off a harsh discordant sound from the unpleasant mixture of keys, the sound echoes throughout the room filling in the certain silence as you and Saeran stare at each other in the eye.

It soon comes to silence though and you finally have the confidence to speak.

"You... You kinda just wrecked your song", you obviously and awkwardly point out.

Saeran clicks his tongue, "I'm well aware of that, toy. Do you want to know _why_ I did so?"

You nervously nod, knowing for sure you must have screwed up _something_ in his song. The problem was that you didn't know _what_ you screwed up.

"The song was _simply garbage_ ," Saeran mocks.

"I don't understand why that pathetic Ray even wanted to hear you play so much, but it surely wasn't worth my time!"

He gets off the piano and you watch him begin to walk towards the exit. As he grabs the doorknob you're about to sigh relief until he then turns around with his hand still on the doorknob.

"I'll be coming back and I better hear a better song, for now, though for working so hard I'll give you a small present, but you better not be greedy."

He takes one last look at you before leaving the room.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for awhile but thank you for those who read it!  
> I'm kinda obsessed with Arcaea and Love UnholyC-  
> (Love UnholyC is a mobile game that just came out and I personally hope the fandom will grow and more people will play that otome game so go check it out!! ^^)


	3. She is The Strongest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No song this time!! ヽ(*￣▽￣*)ノ  
> (Though you can listen to the same song from last chapter)  
> (If you really want a different song to listen to, I have these two links to some under rated music box version,  
> https://youtu.be/EIcnkZppkds <\----Strong version  
> https://youtu.be/50gK6nvujlA <\----Softer Version (both basically the same song though)  
> Credit to: Taki Arte, U-Jau (윤은솔), Cheritz
> 
> This chapter is gonna be in Saeran's point of view!  
> Hope you don't mind the little change (～o￣3￣)～  
> (Some bits gonna seem repetitive from last chapter but I hope you don't mind since it's literally the same scenario from last chapter but in Saeran's pov...)

The click of the keyboard fills the dark room, only alit by the light from the many computer monitors.

Saeran leans forward in his chair in frustration, the speed of the clicking on his keyboard increasing.

He then suddenly slams on his keyboard and leans back into his chair.

_That damn redhead just doesn't give up!_

He glares at the monitor as if the redhead were to receive his grumbling curses.

~~(Saeyoung sneezes in the distance)~~

After a good minute Saeran sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

He glances towards the other monitor that has the video footage of her in her room.

She was stretching with her arms over her head as she look out towards the window, then she climbs out of bed towards her closet. 

Saeran glances away.

_Why do I even care what she's doing?_

However, his curiousity of what you're up to gets the best of him. To his disappointment, his toy has disappeared.

He looks back at the monitor in front of him, the other hacker who shall not be named has seemed to have taken a break as well and has stopped attacking. It was tempting to toss another attack towards him but Saeran thought against it, he was getting bored of this battle and wanted to do something different at the moment.

He stands up and grabs his black coat, sliding his arms into it, fixing his tie and clicking the chain around his jacket collar.

He buttons the jacket on as he leaves his room, locking the door behind him. As he walks through the halls, all of the believers step aside as far as possible from him and a select few even walk the opposite direction at the sight of him.

 _Nothing different from the_ _usual. The just can't handle how much strength I have over them._

Even so, he can't help but feel bothered by the whispers around him. He could tell them all to shove it and move along but it didn't bother him that much today. He just needed to visit his toy.

_It was time to play._

Once he reaches your room, he raises his hand to the doorknob. However, something stops him.

The was a symphonic sound coming from your room. The sound of a melody from a comforting dream.

**She were playing his song.**

Saeran shakes his head.

It wasn't his song though, it was that pathetic Ray's song. It frustrated him. How dare she long for Ray over him? Ray is gone, why... why can't she just accept him?

He slams the door open, which to his satisfaction, startles her and messes up the song he despised.

He catches the slight anger in her face as she turn towards him but she immediately breaks away once she met his gaze.

**"Make me a song"**

It surprises her but it also surprises him. He didn't come here to ask for a song but somehow he ended up demanding for one anyways.

Closing the door behind him he looks into your eyes as she doesn't reply immediately.

There was an annoying silence as she still looks at him with the same surprised look. Then, she finally answers him, though it was the reply he was looking for.

"Wh-what?"

He squints at her in annoyance.

"Huh? What kind of airhead are you? Are you deaf too?", Saeran shakes his head then looks up at her for some kind of reply but it doesn't come.

"I'm going to repeat myself so keep your ears _wide_ open!"

He takes a breath before continuing on and to make sure she was truly listening he emphasizes his every word.

" _I_ want _you_ to _play me a song_ "

She still seem puzzled, which makes Saeran feel more annoyed but even more embarrassed.

He doesn't give you the satisfaction of his reaction.

Finally she softly answers.

"S-Saeran..." He focuses his attention to her at the mention of his name.

The way she said his name made him bring all his attention towards her, he seemed to do so without even controlling. He thought he was the puppet master but when it came to her, he couldn't help but feel like he was the puppet when he was around her.

"I...", he brings his attention back to her mentally cursing himself for thinking such absurd thoughts. _He_ was the strongest after all.

"I need time to make a song before I present it to someone, so if you could maybe a week or-"

He chuckles. 

"Seriously? Are you really telling me you can't make a song right when someone asks you to?", the thought of this just amuses him.

He moves towards her and grabs her face jerking it up towards him, her eyes glisten with a spark of fear and shock.

_You're such a bad liar._

"Don't lie to me! How do you explain that song you had made for that pathetic weakling, Ray?"

She hesitantly answers, "I-I don't-"

_"Don't you dare say you don't know."_

He needed answers to all the questions filling his head. She couldn't just answer his questions with even more questions.

A flashing memory of the walk in the garden with you when his stupid Ray persona was in control....That's when he remembers what Ray's words. 

He lets go of her face like she had burned him. 

_"It was because he said he wanted to hear you play?_ Right? _**Right?** "_, he declares as he looks down at you.

He smiles as he watches her eyes widen a bit. 

_Gotcha. You can't fool me, princess._

"So why won't you play when I tell you to play? You're my toy aren't you?", he exclaims.

There was an uncomfortable silence coming from her, he didn't like it and wanted some answers.

He chuckles, "Little toy lost their will to speak?"

She sits there still silent. This silence was getting annoying.

"Well?!", he snaps. "Aren't you going to play me my song?!"

Hesitantly, you nod. 

_It's better than nothing._

She turns around with her back facing Saeran. She places her fingers on the keyboard but they don't move, Saeran feeling a tad bit impatient walks towards you to look you in the eye. Your eyes are closed though, and he catches your lip quivering slightly as a tear slips down your cheek. He quickly moves back to his place by the door. Closing his eyes, he purses his lips together.

_Why was she crying?_

_And why did his heart ache seeing you cry?_

Opening his eyes to look up at you, he notices you looking at him. Your eyes were soft with love and tears and there was this soft smile on her face.

_Why... why was she smiling so sadly?_

She then turns around and finally, starts playing. 

He surprised by how powerful she had started the song with, the was power in the way your hands moved all around the keyboard and there was power in the way the song echoed through the air. Ray's song had been more softer and slower, like a dream but this song seemed to have more passion. You weren't gonna hesitate while playing and you weren't gonna play softly like you did with Ray.

_This was Saeran's song after all._

However, there was something uncomfortable about the amount of force and power she was playing her song into. There didn't seem to be anymore weakness in this song...

_There was strength._

_She was getting stronger,_ _**and he hated it.** _

Why? Why did he feel so weak compared to you. From her smile, to her voice, to her smell. She was too intoxicating.

Before he knew it, he was walking towards the piano and slammed his over the keyboard. A loud ugly noise wrecking the song and startling you in the process.

_Two birds, one stone._

She slowly turned around to look at him in the eye. 

There was a still pin drop silence and she finally awkwardly clears her throat.

"You... You kinda just wrecked your song"

He clicks his tongue in response, "I'm well aware of that, toy. Do you want to know _why_ I did so?"

Slowly, she nods. He smirks at how clueless she is.

"The song was _simply garbage_ ," 

He continues, "I don't understand why that pathetic Ray even wanted to hear you play so much, but it surely wasn't worth my time!"

Finally getting off the piano, he heads towards the door, and when he reaches for the doorknob he turns around again.

"I'll be coming back and I better hear a better song, for now, though for working so hard I'll give you a small present", then he quickly adds "but you better not be greedy."

Giving you one good look as you sat still on you piano chair in the moonlight, he turns his back shutting the door behind him.

Walking down the hallway, he continuously told himself that he was stronger but he still couldn't that little voice in the back of his head, telling him:

_She is the Strongest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but know if I am gonna abandon this work, I will y'all know by adding a tag to the random bunch of tags this fic is connected too! (Because no one likes major cliffhangers in an abandoned fic)  
> Also I'm sorry if the reader thingy was confusing in this fic, I confused myself while using the terms, her and she, you and your. So please let me know if there is something that might need to be changed ;;


End file.
